


uncover me now

by generalmanagement



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, this doesn't make any sense but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalmanagement/pseuds/generalmanagement
Summary: a new sensation blooms





	uncover me now

Changbin. Seo Changbin. Felix couldn’t put into words how he felt about him without sounding cheesy and lovestruck, but that’s what he was.

“He’s so handsome… And beautiful! What do I even do? I think I’m in love with him,” Felix said to Chan, staring at Changbin from across the practice room.

“Sounds like you’re in puppy love to me,” Chan giggled back.

“No,” Felix huffed. “It’s real love. We even kissed yesterday. At lunch.”

“You  _ what?! _ ” exclaimed the older boy, nearly spitting out his drink.

“We  _ kissed _ ,” asserted Felix, as if it were no big deal that he had kissed one of his groupmates.

-

In truth, it was a big deal. A huge deal. It was just the two of them in the company lunchroom, like any other day. Changbin and Felix always had lunch together - it was one of the rare times Felix could admire Changbin’s beauty without teasing from anyone. Changbin was talkative and excitable, the perfect match to the observant Felix. Some days, he’d stare at Changbin’s pretty brown eyes. Others, he’d focus on his mouth as he talked about the song he was writing or the bird he saw outside the JYP building that morning. Still others, he’d look at his hands as he picked up and put down his fork. It was sort of a routine - Changbin would talk profusely, Felix would listen intently.

Today, however, Changbin was acting strangely - blank face, staring into space, picking at his food. Lunch was the first time Felix had seen Changbin all day, which was unusual in itself. His style of rap was dark and cloudy, but Changbin as Felix knew him never was. It was unsettling. Felix put his fork down and frowned.

“Changbin? Are you okay?” he asked. Changbin stared Felix right in the eyes and kept eating.

“Changbin, is something wrong?” Felix tried again. Changbin continued to be evasive. Felix asked maybe ten more times before Changbin suddenly stopped eating and stood up. Felix did the same, out of reflex.

“You know you can always talk to me, right? I’m here for you. I love y-”

Felix’s spiel got cut off by the sudden feeling of Changbin’s lips on his, the sudden warmth of Changbin’s hands pressed against his face, and the sudden vision of Changbin’s pretty eyes up close. He felt his face burning red, and his hands become clammy. He didn’t know what to do, so he closed his eyes and melted into it. After what seemed like forever, the kiss ended. It felt like a veil of emotion had been lifted, and he saw Changbin smiling crystal clear as he wiped his thumb over the younger boy’s cheek.

“Felix. I’m sorry for hiding today,” Changbin said, pulling away. Leaving Felix in shock, he left the lunchroom.

-

Chan burst into laughter after Felix finished recounting his story.

“Why are you laughing?! It’s not funny!” Felix screeched, embarrassed.

“You two didn’t kiss, he kissed you!”

“It’s the same thing!”

At that very moment, Changbin showed up behind Felix, giving him a backhug and kiss on the cheek.

“Felix, are you hiding from me now?” whispered Changbin into Felix’s ear, smirking. Felix blushed brightly as Chan broke out into laughter once more.

 


End file.
